MonochromeWho taught you Emotions
by Alexzandira Agent of Twilight
Summary: Dasani,a marionette that served to only please her master and the ones around her. The chance of lifetime comes when a group of people come to vist her master. Useing her witts she could maniuplate the ones around her to do her bidding. But when one of he
1. DesamitamiFinding You

_Monochrome-Who thought you Emotions.._

_By: Rain Alexzandira LunarCross_

_: Seeing in Monochrome. Who taught you emotions?_

_: Who taught you emotions? Feel…Can you feel.. might_

_: be why colors disappear….: _

All alone.. and theres no one but me to feel the pain of a

Million woes..

Chatper 1: Desaitami- Finding you

' "I saw you one day and they said "Dear Lord hath you hate me so

Curse me with thine misarble woes!" What hath I done to make hate me so? Is it because I don't know where to stand with you it just seams that all the space is taken…Even though its not…"

"Dasani what the hell are you doing, Get down here and Prepare for our guests!"

"I'm coming Ma'am!"

"Dasani? Dasani Heralis, Get your ash-filled body down here before I-"

"Miss not need to yell I'm right here.."

Slap

"It took you long enough now listen up, When the door bell rings you answer it and bow to the people. If Narie isn't there you Take their coats and give them to Kaiuma who will be standing at the door way to the hall no matter what, Lead them to the hall and pull out their chairs then sit on the pillow on the floor next to the young lord and shut up don't speak unless he askes you something. If he askes you something you don't know simply say "I am not allowed to talk about thouse things" if he persisted say it again. If he wants to start up a conversation with you agree but make it shourt. If he requires anything get it and get it quick! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good now get out of my sight!"

Dasani walked as quickly as her painfully heeled shoes whould take her away from Ma'am and too the doorway. Dasani saw Kaiuma by the door doing a funny tap dance with her feet. "Shoes got you too huh?" I can't take it they hurt like hell when I try to walk, I'm limping and falling ohhh" Try pressing hard while you walk it kind of helps" Thanks Dasa-dashi you're a really a blessing" Anytime you need a friend Kaiu-Kaie."

Ding-Dong

Shit there early, thought Dasani to herself as she put on Fake "Distant Maid" look she opened the door.

"Welcome to the Jacklihide estate please give me your coats and follow me please"

The people one by on handed in their coats, Dasani studied each one of their faces takeing in every detail. A woman with pale Poruline like skin with Cold blue eyes and long wisps of very light blonde hair, a man with Dark blue eyes and short dark blounde hair, a brunette lady with bright blue eyes that look like they were of the sea, another man with dark brown hair and Liquid Blue eyes that one could see every emotion that fazed them. A teenage with long dark silver hair and ice cold blue eyes came in flowed by another one with brighter silver hair that seamed like snow with the same eyes only they seamed happier talking with him was a spikey haired brunette with happy sky blue eyes that seamed to reflect every emotion. Finaly and spikey haired blonde boy and a Brunette both with blue eyes that lothed everything around them.

A small ring rolled towards Dasani"s feet, She bent down to pick it up Knowning imeadlty that it wasn't part of a statue she turned toward the people and said in a clear voice with a hint of a mixed british French acent " Excuse me but does this ring belong to anyone of you?". Everyone looked at Dasani for a moment before their eyes changed to the charging Red headed girl at the door.

"Wheres my ring?" she yelled. Dasani looked at the ring in her hands and turn to give it back to the girl but before she could the girl snapped at her "You have my ring you little thief, Give it back now before you dirty it up more it's worth a lot more than you'll ever be and I don't want it to decrees in value thanks to the likes of you!" The Red head snatched the ring from Dasani. A small flicker of sadness flashed went through Dasani's eyes and she said in her defence " I didn't not know it was your ring miss, I simply found it on the ground and-" Shut up you lier you took it and you know it I'm only glad that you didn't pocket it before I saw it!" Snered the Girl. "Leave her alone Kairi you threw the ring at her and missed and because you did when she picked it you blamed her for stealing it when she mearly asked who it belonged to A real thief whoundn't do that, so stop making peoples live misarlbe" said the blounde Spikey haired boy. Why Cloud I- started the girl named Kairi. Save it for some one who cares said the boy.

The Girl glared at him and threw her heavy fur coat at Dasani who caught it gracefully. Dasani begain to walk in frount of the crowd to take them to the Hall, As Dasani was walking the Red headed girl perposly stuck her foot out to trip her. Dasani mearly hopped over the impending foot without making a sound and made her way to open the door to the hall. The Red headed Girl grabbed Dasani's Long Silver Hair and with a good tug she yanked her back and sent her flying with all the coats in the the suits of aroumor.

Dasani had no time to react as the huge sword fell and cut her sholder blade and right calf, but just as the rest of the aroumor as about to fall on her it was knocked aside by a powerfull force. "Ilaria are you ok?" Kadaj? Said Dasani getting up. She swayed a bit on her feet before falling into somebodys arms, Her vision was blurry she could hardly make out what she was seeing. "Dear Lord a pool of bloud! Girl are you ok? Hello?"

I'm sorry I'll clean it later just fallow me. Said Dasani walking away, She regained her poise and stood up straight even though she was bleeding badlly and could hardly see. She walked into the hall the guest right behind her wondering if she was okay.

Dasani pulled out the chairs, steped back and waited for the guest to sit. They looked at her but didn't sit down instead they looked at the ground. Kadaj walked in and scouped Dasani off her feet and begain to walk away with her dipite her sturgles. "Let go I have guest to attended to!"she screamed "Ilaria you were wounded by a sword cutting your sholder and leg open, your leaving huge trails of bloud every where you go." But I tell you I'm fine! She argued as she jumped out of Kadaj's arms She took a few steps and turned. Posining for a picture like a model whould putting her hands on her hips she gave a small smile and walked back over to him. Kadaj shock his head and blew lighly on Dasani's face, She stumbled back and caughed up bloud before falling back and fainting. "Stupid Girl never knows when to say help.." mumbled Kadaj as he picked her body up and ran out the room.


	2. Leshemit Healing Visions

_Monochrome-Who thought you Emotions.._

_By: Rain Alexzandira LunarCross_

_: Seeing in Monochrome. Who taught you emotions?_

_: Who taught you emotions? Feel…Can you feel.. might_

_: be why colors disappear….:_

Are you Scared to face the light are terrified of Darkness not to freat, Cause I'll always be there..

Chapter 2: Leshemit- Healing Visions

The sun is casting shadows an afternoon is fading

I ask, but no one knows the answer to the question

My life is like an island "Where does this ocean Go?

"Ilaria wake up I know you can here me"

"Kadaj is that you?"

"You think everyone with short Silver hair Kadaj… child it's me Linketits."

"Linketits, wheres Kadaj?"

"Training for now, his commander called him back but anyway wake you you have guests to see you.."

"Guests! I forgot about them! Ma'am is going to kill me I can't stay Linketits I must go!"

Dasani jumped out of bed and opened the door rushing to return to her stature.

"Child you were nothing but a slip there are men out side!"

Too late Dasani opened the door only to face the group of teenage boys who had a look of shock on their faces, Some thing pushed her inside and closed the door just as she was about to fall stronge arm cradled her body into a soft warm hug.

"Kadaj whispered Dasani as she wraped her arms around him. "I missed you Ilaria" Me too Kadajie whispered Dasani. Why do **you** call her Ilaria as well Kadaj? Questioned Linketits. It beautiful for a girl like her and plus "Dasani" is her maid name "Ilaria" is her home name replied Kadaj. Their both my real names silly said Dasani with a smile. Your feeling her up aren't you Kadaj said Linketits suspionsly. And what if I am! Said Kadaj in his defence. Just to let you know Ilaria has the bosom of an 30 year old and the body of a 20 year old but a face of a 12 year old. Said Linketits pointing her bony finger to the cealing. "Nothing has changed… much" Hey! Said Dasani angrly.

Kadaj and Linketits looked at Dasani for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Whats so funny!" squelled Dasani. Here Ilaria I bought this for you to ware to the festival. Said Kadaj handing her a package.

For me thanks! Said Dasani smiling. Here dear child put on your clothes and get out of here and you boy turn around or leave Said Linketits.

Kadaj turned around and as Dasani put on her clothes, A dark blue halter dress with a band at the neck and cut open sleaves with Dark blue shorts and her black boots that clung to her legs and feet.

"You can turn back around now Kadajie." Dasani turned to the mirror and looked at her reflection, The same cold silver eyed Snow haired girl of 14 looked back at her. She looked for a brush to untangle her knee long Snow hair but of course as usal it wasn't really tangled and didn't need brushing in fact it looked as neat as ever. She sighed putting down the brush in defeat, no matter how hard she tried her hair refused to want and need to be brushed or combed. Tieing and wraping her hair in its usal blue and black ribbons Dasani grabbed her bag and ran out the room with a quick goodbie to Linketits asking her to keep the package till the festival.

"Why Hello there Miss, We saw you come out before but that man pushed you back in are you okay?"

Dasani looked at the person who spoke, it was the spikey haired brunentte from earlier. "No no I fine I must apolagise for earlier But I really do not understand what I did to that young miss I- Don't Apolagize It's not your fault Kairi just feels out of place around you even though she doesn't even know you name said the short silver haired boy who happened to be leaning agents the wall. Why me..mumbled Dasani.. Pardon? Asked the Silver haired boy. Nothing… Hey my names is Il-umm Dasani! Said Dasani rather fast sticking her hand out. It was the tall blonde that spoke this time "The look-alike over there is Sora Mr. I have an Ego as big as the moon next to him is Riku. next to me is Leon and behind you is the most sadest Child molestation case ever Septhroith."

Dasani was amused at the blondes antics but didn't laugh since everyone was fumeing with the blonde. "Cloud you sadistic bastard sighed Leon bring his hand to his face.

Cloud smiled and took a step back.

The door to Linketits room opened and screams and shout rang threw the hall. "Waquo ufihas venbe lishi Kadaj! Screamed Linketits as she thew a bottol at Kadaj. The botol broke and the air was filled with a pink and blue smoke that turned black as night in mare minutes.

The swish of swords could be herd ove everyone coughing, and suddenly the air was clear. Dasani got up and looked towards the far end of the corridor, there stood Kadaj sword in hand and another person with a blue side pony tail and two swords drawn. With their back faced to her she couldn't make out who it was, Dasani looked over to the others Sora seamed to have fainted in Riku's arms, Leon, Cloud and Seproith were panting slightly but looked fine. Dasani looked around the hall for that crazy old lady

Linketits if it was one thing she knew it was when one of her mad potions spilled and wasn't cleaned up..Deadly things could and whould happen….

AN: ….. Wow took a long time to finish this..but any ways just so you don't get confused like I did heres the translation for what Link said to Kadaj

"Waquo ufihas venbe lishi Kadaj!"

You want what no get out of here Kadaj!

Now see here I invented a new language that yer going to be hearing a lot in this storie it's called Plutonaijiain and yes it comes from Planet Pluto….I don't know I just created a civilization compleat with it's own government and all…..I did the same for Neptune as well….. I filled up a notebook with info on Pluto and Neptune thou I lost my note book I'm still looking for it I goting to post all my findings on my site so ya'll can see it but even thought it's not posted yet go to  and look around….please……I beg of you I updated it….and yes My computer is working again…..Happyness……Alex out..


End file.
